fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Liza Ortiz/Season 1/Not Fade Away
Liza is looking after an elderly man lying in bed, Hector Ramirez. Hector's on a drip and oxygen, his wife Cynthia Ramirez is anxious and tries stop Liza from leaving when she finishes. Cynthia gives Liza some soup and says that she must have seen a lot of people like Hector at the hospital. Liza answers "Yes", but looks uncomfortable; it's obvious that Cynthia thinks she is a lot more qualified than she really is. The next day Liza is looking for Hector when she sees he's not in his bed and finds Cynthia with someone new, Dr Bethany Exner. Hector's been moved to HQ for treatment and Cynthia's been telling the new Dr all about how "Nurse Practitioner" Liza is the reason her husband is alive. Dr Exner can see that Liza is unqualified but doesn't say so in front of Cynthia. The Dr asks her about the treatment she's been giving Hector and the other patients, and says that she's done well considering that she's not a nurse, that she understands why she's been pretending and asks her to carry on pretending. Liza is very surprised, she was clearly expecting to be in trouble. Liza shows Dr Exner Griselda's foot and it turns out that her assessment, that it would need better treatment, is correct. The Dr says that this (the infection) was always going to be the outcome without antibiotics and that it wasn't Liza's fault. Dr Exner wants to take Griselda to the hospital where she can be cared for, Daniel and Griselda are suspicious but agree - Daniel is going with his wife. Next, Liza and the Dr go out to the back yard where Nick is sleeping in a chair. He tells her that he's already gone through withdrawal and doesn't need methadone and that he last used 2 days before the world ended. Travis arrives and welcomes Dr Exner. Exner carries on with her examination of Nick. Travis asks more questions and Liza lets slip that Hector has gone to the hospital along with Griselda. Nick is alarmed and Exner notices, but he says he's fine. He asks about Hector and she tells him - despite having told Travis a moment ago she couldn't discuss patients when he asked about Doug. She notes that Nick becomes agitated when he hears about Hector. When the military arrive that evening for Griselda. Liza helps them take her. They take Griselda out on a strecher, and then want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers. Daniel and Chris try to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. Liza tries to stop them taking Nick and asks Exner to intervene. Exner tells her that if she wants to help to get in the truck, that she needs her. The soldiers put Nick in the back of the Humvee. Liza hesitates, looks back at the house, mouths "I love you" to Chris and gets in the back. In the house Madison is frantic, trying to open a sealed window. She runs out in time to see Liza on the back of the truck s it drives away. Madison looks furious with her. Category:Character Episode Plot Articles